Una historia dorada
by nieveardiendo
Summary: Tres drabbles sobre la vida, obra y desgracias de los Lannister más conocidos.


_No, por desgracia no soy George, de ser así a unos cuantos aún les quedarían manos y cabezas._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #54 "Títulos de drabbles" del maravilloso foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

 _Espero que os guste :)_

* * *

 _ **Esmeralda**_

Sin duda alguna lo que más recuerda de su infancia son dos hechos existencialmente remarcables. Uno de ellos, desgraciado de todo punto, fue contemplar con la impotencia de un niño y la resignación y el desacuerdo marcados en el rostro, la manera tan absurda en que su padre tiraba por las cloacas el buen nombre, la reputación y la dignidad de la familia Lannister. El segundo, radicalmente opuesto, fueron las visitas de su prima Joanna a Roca Casterly.

Recuerda con aquella nitidez extraña que tienen los recuerdos infantiles cómo su pelo, indómitamente suelto y rizado, brillaba con el sol del atardecer creando un halo de destellos dorados, confiriéndole un aspecto aún más hermoso que el que sus perfectos rasgos simétricos ya le otorgaban.

Recuerda también, que aunque las risas que tanto le gustaban a Tytos conseguían enervar sus jóvenes impulsos (desde que comprendió que en la mayor parte de las ocasiones los vasallos de su padre no reían con él, sino a su costa); la melodiosa y dulce risa de Joanna tenía un efecto calmante y embriagador en el alma de Tywin, tanto era así que llegó a plantearse en muchas ocasiones si su deslumbrante sonrisa podría llegar a emborracharle cual dorado del Rejo.

La implacable mente estratega que en un futuro le convertiría en el hombre más temido y admirado en los Siete Reinos, no parecía rival a tener en cuenta para el ingenio veloz de Joanna. Ella, para regocijo de Tywin prefería salir a montar a caballo con él, conversar animadamente sobre política o cualquier tema de actualidad, antes que quedarse cuchicheando cotilleos con Genna en su habitación.

Joanna le sorprendía y le agradaba como nadie más en el mundo conseguía hacer. Por desgracia para ellos las visitas de su familia a la Roca eran escasas y bastante breves.

Tywin quiere pensar que fue la precaución la que le hizo dar un primer paso definitorio en su relación. Sin embargo sabe que fue el miedo (el miedo a que su padre encontrase otro pretendiente para Joanna, el miedo a perderla), el que le empujó a rebuscar en el joyero que había pertenecido a su madre y que por aquel entonces acaparaba aquella puta que su padre se buscó.

El anillo en cuestión no era uno de compromiso, sin embargo pareciese haber sido tallado expresamente para ella, para sus delicadas y bonitas manos. Consiguió así por primera vez en su vida sorprender a Joanna, tanto que no está muy seguro de si logró comprender el discurso que le soltó sobre su belleza y el amor sincero que siempre había sentido por ella. Sin embargo cuando levantó la vista de la esmeralda que coronaba aquella circunferencia dorada, Tywin pudo perderse en las esmeraldas más hermosas de este mundo, que le devolvían la mirada con amor y gratitud, y se juró a sí mismo que nadie le separaría nunca de ella.

De su esmeralda.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Inolvidable**_

Siempre había oído que fueron los Dioses los que castigaron a su padre, arrebatándole a su amada esposa y dándole un hijo deforme a cambio. Que los Siete se habían dignado a dejar caer su mano implacable sobre las ansias de poder de Tywin Lannister. Para recordarle así que él era un simple mortal, y no era el rey que ellos habían designado.

Patrañas.

Tyrion no sabía por qué él tenía que ser un enano rodeado de gigantes leones, pero dudaba mucho que los Dioses hubieran tenido nada que ver en ello.

Y de haber castigado a alguien, hubiera sido sin duda al propio Tyrion.

Su vida había sido determinada en el mismo momento de su nacimiento, seguramente antes, puesto que ya salió de las entrañas de su madre siendo enano. Una vida confinada al sufrimiento físico y mental, a las burlas y el desdén, así como a recibir la mitad del afecto que en verdad necesitaba. Muchas veces se ha preguntado si de aún vivir su señora madre ella sí le hubiera querido, si le hubiera dado el amor cálido que sólo una madre puede dar y Tyrion nunca conoció.

Por eso mismo, cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para comprender que ningún Dios misericordioso iba a dejarse caer por Roca Casterly para darle unas piernas tan largas como las de Jaime ni para devolverle a su madre, decidió aceptar quien era y no permitir que las burlas le afectasen. O al menos a no dejar que los demás se dieran cuenta. Tal vez así se cansarán, razonó en algún momento.

Y aunque su táctica llegó a funcionarle mejor de lo que esperaba, aún le llegaría otra desgracia más. Que tampoco orquestaron los Dioses, todo sea dicho.

Un nuevo desplante, un nuevo recuerdo amargo para guardar en una caja llena, una inolvidable traición.

Justo cuando creía que no podría ser más feliz, que por fin había encontrado el resto del amor que le negaron de niño. Justo cuando el sol brillaba más fuerte de lo que hubiera brillado nunca. Entonces su padre, una vez más, le hizo bajar de las nubes y regresar a la realidad. Le hizo ver cosas que no podría olvidar jamás.

Le hizo ver como todos aquellos hombres violaban a su esposa. Le hizo escuchar como suplicaba y lloraba. Le hizo pagarle con una moneda de oro.

Le hizo volver a agachar la cerviz ante su magnificencia y poderío. Le hizo recordar quién mandaba allí, quién por mucho que ambos lo detestasen era su padre.

Porque Tywin Lannister no iba a permitir que su hijo olvidase lo desgraciado que era y sería siempre.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Amor**_ _ **y Odio**_

Hubiera preferido no haber regresado nunca a la Fortaleza.

No tendría que permanecer plantado como un estúpido viendo en lo que ella se ha convertido.

Había sido su sol desde que tenía uso de razón, su único sol. El maldito mundo siempre había parecido girar a su alrededor.

Y ahora no era ni la sombra de lo que fue para él.

La pérdida, el dolor y la traición le habían convertido en una criatura temblorosa de ojos glaucos. No quedaba nada se sus brillantes esmeraldas. Su melena de oro había quedado transformada en mechones ralos en los que comenzaban a crecer las canas. Y el rostro más hermoso que los Dioses se atrevieron a cincelar lo había osado marcar la rabia con arrugas profundas.

Aquel maldito Trono en el que ahora estaba sentada. Aquel maldito Trono le había hecho eso. El Trono se lo había quitado todo a ambos. Las ansias de poder de Cersei le habían llevado a perder a los tres hijo que engendraron juntos, a su padre, y algo de culpa también tenía en lo de su mano.

Dolía verla así. Consumida por el luto y las barbaridades que había cometido. Sabía que el fin había llegado. Los enemigos la rodeaban y no quedaba nadie para ayudarla. Las cosas nunca deberían haber sido así. La locura y la guerra les habían destrozado a todos.

La locura.

Y una jodida vez más, todo se remontaba a Aerys.

Y a la puta locura.

La escena macabra que vivía se parecía demasiado a aquel día en el que se ganó el sobrenombre de Matarreyes. Y ambos lo sabían.

-Todos Jaime... Todos han muerto... Mis niños...

Nunca "nuestros" reflexionó. Siempre había sido una egoísta.

-Pero les haré pagar, se lo haré pagar a todos...

Su hermana comenzó a reír presa de la histeria mientras las lágrimas le empapaban las mejillas. Se retorcía sobre los peligrosos hierros que un día fueron espadas consiguiendo que estos le cortasen la piel.

¿De verdad había amado a esa mujer? Todo le parecía tan extraño y lejano ahora.

Se acercó con tiento a ella, intentando apartarla de los filos que la herían. Pero ella calló presa del pánico y se revolvió contra él.

-Al final eras tú... Siempre fuiste tú.

La opacidad verdosa que le examinaba con un ligero brillo de comprensión y miedo le impidió ver el cuchillo que escondía hasta que se abalanzó sobre él dispuesta a hendírselo en el pecho. Jaime sujetó la muñeca atacante son la mano buena, pero ambos cayeron en un abrazo convulso y agitado.

-¡No debías haber sido tú! ¡Traidor! Tanto tiempo malgastado contigo... ¡TRAIDOR!

Gritaba ella aún intentando apuñalar la carne de su hermano con las fuerzas que le restaban.

Ahora, que se muestra tal y como es, sin artificios que escondan su locura, comprende que ella nunca le amó. Porque siempre ha sido incapaz de amar a alguien que no fuera ella misma. Y todo el aprecio que pudo albergar por él radicaba en que siempre le vio como un reflejo suyo con el que acostarse.

Ególatra, egocéntrica, presuntuosa.

Jaime consigue sujetarla y rodear su mano de carne y su mano de oro sobre el cuello blanco flácido donde en otro tiempo hubo piel tersa. Apretó y apretó viendo como su rostro se enrojecía y amorataba. Intentó liberarse de su predestinada muerte. Pero él era más fuerte y su rabia era mayor.

Y así murió una reina.

Y así un Matarreyes se convirtió en Matarreinas, en Matahermanas, en Matamantes.

Las lágrimas de él se mezclaron con las que ella había derramado. Y la canción más extravagante jamás cantada tubo el final más triste y justo jamás imaginado.

* * *

 _Huelga decir que me he tomado alguna licencia digamos... semicanónica, para escribir sobre esta familia. De todas formas creo no haber puesto ninguna burrada y que todo haya quedado realista por mucha imaginación que le haya echado al final._

 _También me gustaría añadir que me ha costado un riñón y medio escribir esta historia, los leones son tan poco dóciles como aparentan._


End file.
